Purgatory
by VixieVamp
Summary: Jasper punishes Alice for rushing off to Italy and going before the Volturi without him.


On the plane ride home from Italy, Alice's eyes went wide with the vision. Edward saw it in her mind and instantly felt protective of his little sister. She texted Jasper when they got to the airport.

"Jazz, please. You know I had to intervene or Edward would have died."

Her phone buzzed in response.

"I don't give a damn. Hell is not a strong enough word for what you've put me through. Emotional purgatory is more like it. You're getting the ass blistering of your life and that's that. No more arguments."

"Yes, Major Whitlock." She responded.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Said Edward. "I can never repay you for what you've done for Bella and I."

"It's okay, Eddie." Alice replied. "It was worth it to save my favorite brother."

As guilty and protective as Edward felt, he knew the vampire ways and knew it was not his place to intervene in Jasper's discipline of his mate, even if she was his favorite little sister.

When they arrived back at the Cullen mansion, Alice headed upstairs to their bedroom where Jasper was waiting for her. They melted into each other in an impossibly long embrace. Eternity would not have been long enough for Jasper to reconnect with his mate or calm his fears at almost losing her. Bloody, rusty tears flowed into their bruising kiss.

Carlisle and Esme vacated the house to go hunting. They knew Jasper followed the old ways, and as such, it was his prerogative to punish his mate. But, Carlisle had never punished Esme (not that she'd ever given him reason to, the woman was a saint), and neither one of them wished to hear their sweet, good, kind, tiny, vulnerable, little Alice in pain.

Jasper knew better. Because of his empathic abilities and Alice's intuitive psychic powers, the two shared a connection that no other couple on planet Earth had ever experienced. When Alice's past trauma with James had been revealed- also Bella's fault, he mused, and was not sorry he had almost eaten her- the darkness she had slipped into was unbearable for them both.

Alice remembered the abandonment of her parents leaving her at the asylum. She remembered slowly losing her sanity in a pitch black cell of solitary confinement. She remembered "therapies" such as ice baths. She remembered being raped by several orderlies. She remembered being raped and tortured by James before being sired by him, and then abandonment once more as he left her to navigate immortality on her own.

She had writhed and screamed as she relived both the emotional turmoil of the flashbacks, but also all of the physical sensations. Jasper, being an extraordinary empath, felt it all. And he couldn't even comfort her because the hallucinatory state that the flashbacks put her in caused her to become violent if he tried to touch her. Edward, through his mind reading ability, told him that it was because she thought in those moments that Jasper was James or the orderlies come to rape her again.

And so, when one day, in an increasingly rare moment of lucidity, Alice begged him to beat her so that she could feel something other than the hands of other men on her body, he agreed. Only because he was so in tune with her emotions that he knew with absolute certainty that it really was what she wanted and needed. He could feel her trust in him not to harm her, and he guessed she had likely had a vision showing her that this was a safe course of action to take.

Alice and Jasper both had something dark and broken inside of them, and that, combined with their soul connection, allowed their dynamic to work. Alice was much stronger than she seemed, and was quite good at receiving pain, and her inherent goodness made her an excellent submissive. Jasper was not inherently good. He was at his core, a villain. A soldier of death. A lone cowboy. He held no regard for either vampire or human lives. He only tried to be good because it pleased Alice, and he knew he didn't deserve her. He also knew that this would work because he couldn't harm her marble flesh and he would be able to feel what she was feeling to ensure that he wasn't harming her psyche. It was the perfect dynamic, and he found that he rather enjoyed unleashing his inner monster by wailing on his wife's beautiful behind.

But this time was different. This time was not therapeutic in nature, but meant to teach Alice a lesson about her place in his life as his mate first, and a member of the Cullens second. He was a selfish man, and she would know it by the time he got done with her.

"Alright, Darlin'. Let's get this over with. Strip." Jasper commanded.

"Yes, Sir, Major." Alice gulped and peeled off her clothes. She stood trembling because he looked every bit the role of predator right now.

He took her hands in his. "Look at me, babydoll." He commanded softly. He transmitted calming feelings into her skin. "I will never harm you."

"I know, Jazz, because I've seen the vision, but I've also seen that this is really, really going to hurt."

"I reckon so." He answered, sitting down and pulling her tiny body over his lap.

I was a long session. Jasper held back very little of his vampiric strength or speed because he knew her marble skin could not actually be damaged and that she would heal very quickly when he was done. He wasn't much of a lecturer because he didn't need to be. While his right hand drove the lesson home with hundreds of very fast, very hard slaps, his left hand rested on Alice's back. This served a few different purposes. First, it completely immobilized her, so that she couldn't even wiggle or squirm. Secondly, it enabled him to transmit emotions to Alice. He alternated between giving her the feelings of calm, safety, strength, and endurance that she needed to get through the physical pain of this spanking, and transmitting to her the myriad of negative emotions he had experienced in her abrupt, life-endangering absence. Fear, desperation, rage, grief, betrayal- these were not strong enough words for the emotions that he was communicating to her to show her all that she meant to him.

It is said that a good Dominant never punishes in anger, and under normal, human circumstances, this is true, but because he knew her vampiric skin could take it, he let all of his pent-up rage out on her glorious ass. He let out his soldier, his rugged and ruthless cowboy hidden underneath his Southern charm. Because he was mad as a hornet, damn it! How could she just leave him and fly halfway across the world, risking her own safety by going in front of the Volturi, for Edward and Bella.

It was very hard for him, punishing her this severely, because he could feel both her emotional and physical pain during the spanking. Eventually, as he crossed the threshold of her pain tolerance- he had to take her there, just for a moment, because of the severity of her disobedience- guilt got the better of him and he slowed to a stop. He gathered Alice to his chest and laid back with her on top of him on their bed. His shirt and her hair were both soaked from all the rusty wetness of their blood tears as they held each other for a very long time and sobbed.

"I love you too goddamned much to lose you, babydoll."

"Oh, Jazzy! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Shh, shh, Darlin'. It's all over now. You're my good girl again. But, if you ever risk your life again without me there to protect you, I will whoop your pretty little ass until the cows come home. You get me, girl?"

"Yes, Sir, Major Whitlock." Alice playfully saluted.


End file.
